The New Slayer
by Raheem
Summary: There's a new slayer in New Jersey and her names Kateema


The New Slayer  
  
By: Raheem Mcknight  
  
(Opening Theme plays)  
  
REGULARS  
  
Raheem Mcknight Simone Mclean Shane Landrum Eliza Dushku CREATED BY  
  
Raheem Mcknight  
  
(End of theme)  
  
SPECIAL GUEST STARS  
  
David Boreanaz  
  
Charisma Carpenter  
  
Alexis Denisof  
  
J. August Richards  
  
Amy Acker  
  
Philip Wester Marc Blucas Vincent Kartheiser  
  
Written and directed by Raheem Mcknight  
  
  
  
Kateema Mclean wasn't your average teenager. She was 15 and looking for a little trouble sometimes. Every night she went out to the cemetery. The reason? Nobody but Kateema and her brother Raheem knew why. She and her brother went walking through the cemetery. A noise rustled in the bushes as they passed. Kateema was armed with two stakes, one in her back pocket and one in her inside leather jacket. Raheem on the other hand had a foot long stake in what looked like a sword holster on his back. Another noise rustled in the bushes.  
  
Kateema moved slowly over to the bushes quietly as Raheem stood with his hand reaching for his stake. In a quick movement Kateema had her stake out and pulled a person out of the bushes and was about to stab him with the stake. "Wait! Wait!" the person yelled. "Shane!" Raheem yelled annoyed. Raheem was 16 years old but he liked to patrol with his little sister. He just returned from L.A. He went there because of the disturbances there he heard on the news.  
  
Shane was a 17 year old who hung out with Kateema and Raheem. "What are you doing in there?" Kateema asked putting away her stake. Kateema was the New Jersey slayer. Raheem was what you would call a demi-slayer. Better known as a slayer-in-training. The Slayer was the chosen one. A female chosen to stop vampires, demons, etc. A demi-slayer is a slayer-in-training given half the abilities of the slayer, which is strength, speed, balance, and other abilities. Every few years a slayer would die and another one would be called. But thanks to the protection of Raheem and Shane, Kateema was saved a few times from her battles. Shane was the third of the trio.  
  
Shane hung out with them because he thought that they were cool and were the only ones who would come to his aid when in school. Shane was the one who finds out what monster they were fighting and occasionally did spells to help them out. Continuing on patrol they talked about what things happened that day until a group of vampires attacked them. Kateema smiled because she liked to slay and got hungry/horny after a while. Raheem was nothing like his amazing sister. Although there were times when would go crazy while dancing with some boys and girls when they hung out at the P. Central.  
  
Shane tackled a vampire to the floor and staked him while Kateema and Raheem attacked the group head on. They staked a few but it seemed like more kept on coming. Kateema got knocked down and a vamp stood over. Suddenly a stake went through his heart and turned to dust. Kateema looked up and smiled. "Missed me Kat?" a voice said to her. A hand helped her up. It was the rogue slayer, Faith. Kateema liked to hang with Faith even though she would sometimes get wild. Faith was one of the slayers that were in the town called Sunnydale. But that sure didn't work out. Together the two female slayers started to kick some vamp ass! Kateema ducked punches and threw them to Faith, who staked them.  
  
Faith was also in L.A. with a good vampire named Angel. Angel runs his own investigation agency with two people from Sunnydale and two from L.A. They recently got a few new members a few months ago. They found Jaime Stevenson, a teen who ran away, and took him in only to find out that he was the male slayer with telekinetic abilities. They recruited Riley Finn who worked with the Initiative, a secret organization. Anyway Kateema and Faith were like Big Sis and Little Sis. Raheem sometimes got jealous but never let that stop him from loving Kateema, Faith, and Shane.  
  
Soon the group of vampires were all dusted and they all looked at each other and smiled. Soon they all were in P. Central on the floor dancing and having a hell of a good time. Raheem and Shane were dancing face to face and so were Faith and Kateema. Little did they know that they were being watched from a group of 7 across the floor. Six adults and one teen stared at the group but soon got on the dance floor. Raheem was dancing with Shane smiling happily until someone bumped into them. "Sorry." The kid said. Raheem smiled turned around and jumped backed with a scared look on his face.  
  
"Jaime? What are you.?" Raheem started to say when he realized at that moment that if Jaime was here then so was Angel and co. Shane danced his way over to Raheem. "What's up? Who's your friend?" he asked. "Jaime.Shane. Shane.Jaime." The two teens shook hands. "What are you guys doing here?" Raheem asked. "Business before pleasure." Jaime said smiling seductively. Raheem stepped back a little. Shane clenched his fist a little. "Who are you again?" he asked annoyed. "Jaime Stevenson. I'm the male slayer." Shane looked confused. "I thought Raheem was the only guy slayer." Shane said looking at Jaime with a hard stare. "Half okay and chill." Raheem said to Shane. Faith and Kateema walked over to the other three teens.  
  
"What's up Rah?" Faith said patting him on the back. She glanced over and saw Jaime. "Uh.hi. What are you doing here?" Faith asked. "Business." Jaime said as Angel and co. made their way over. "Angel?" Faith and Raheem say in unison. Kateema looks hard at Raheem until he gets the idea. "Oh.Angel and friends this is my sister." Raheem started. Kateema pushed him out the way and introduces herself. "Kateema Mclean. The new jersey slayer. Could I help you with something?" she said smiling broadly. "We're here on business." Angel said. "We need Raheem and Faith to come with us." Wesley said cleaning his glasses. "For what and the reason?" Faith said indignately.  
  
"Business and because there's something that requires slayer power which is what both of you have." Riley said stepping up. "Well sorry to burst your bubble but you are forgetting something." Kateema said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Which is?" Cordelia said. "Me! You guys are obviously forgetting that you have two slayers here and one half slayer. Oh and a pretty powerful wiccan." Kateema said rather proudly.  
  
"Yeah and the fact that she's still the slayer from two years ago." Faith said putting her hand on Kateema's shoulder. "Okay, okay. We'll need all of your help if we plan to stop what's going on in L.A." Angel said. "What's the problem?" Raheem said coming to the front of the group. "Something evil and powerful. We tried to stop it but we had no luck in doing so at all." Fred said finally speaking. "So that's why we need your help." Wesley added. "Fine, we'll do it just don't all mushy on me." Kateema said. They went to Kateema's place and waited for her, Raheem, Shane, and Faith to change.  
  
Once they were all finished they went on patrol. They stopped by the cemetery to check it out. A group of seven vamps attacked. Kateema and Faith went wild on them. They started to kick and punch the vampires around. Raheem and Jaime shrugged and joined the two female slayers. Angel, Shane, Cordelia, Gunn, Fred, Wesley and Riley watched the three and a half slayers fight. Two male and two female. Four new vampires snuck up behind the group and attack. Riley, Gunn, and Angel took care of them with ease. Raheem and Kateema staked 4 of the vamps and Faith and Jaime staked the other 3. They left the cemetery and continued to patrol down the streets of Liberty Ave. They split up into two groups of 5 and 6.  
  
The group of 5 was Raheem, Kateema, Shane, Faith, and Riley. The group of 6 had Angel, Gunn, Wesley, Cordelia, Fred, and Jaime. "So what's been going on in L.A.?" Raheem asked. "Nothing much. Just a few vampire nests and what we called you guys for is all." Riley answered. Just then a demon jumped out of the bushes and attacked the group. The demon threw the group back. "It's one of them!" Riley said before charging at the demon. Riley punched it in the face and kneed it in the stomach. Faith and Kateema charged into the fight and started double-teaming the demon.  
  
It back fisted Kateema and Faith at the same time. "One of who now?" Raheem said while he tackled the thing to the floor. "There's six of them. They belong to this powerful demon named Gargon. He sends those things out to steal the precious items of people for something he's doing." Riley said. Kateema and Faith jumped back up and attacked the demon. "What are they called?" Shane asked. "Ginions." The group soon decided to do a group tackle on the Ginion. They knocked him down and then pinned him to the floor. He struggled and then sunk into the cemented ground.  
  
The six and the five got back together and started talking about patrolling. "Did you guys run into one of the Ginions?" Angel asked. Riley nodded. "The only question is why are they here. The last time we saw them was when we were in L.A." Everyone looked down, deep in thought. "Do you think they were looking for us?" Kateema asked. "That could be a possible answer since they know about the whole slayer/demi-slayer thing you guys have." Wesley says looking intensely at the group. Fred nodded feverishly.  
  
"We've got to get back to L.A. and check this out." Gunn says looking around. While leaving, Jaime looks at Shane and Shane's eyes glow like the eyes of a werewolf. Jaime smiles when Shane does this and shakes his head. Faith and Kateema chat while Raheem and Shane have a few things to talk about. "What was that all about?" Shane asks Raheem, referring to Jaime. "Did you pair up or something? Because I've seen the way he looks at you when you aren't looking." Raheem looked down and then back at Shane. "Look, it's nothing okay? Jaime and I just talked for a bit when I was in L.A. okay? Nothing happened and won't happen for a long time got it?" Raheem said looking at Shane. Shane nods and says something weird.  
  
"Temposa." In Shane's hand appeared a piece from a spell book. "Gog ni oc to sa lo." Shane says the words on the piece of paper and a shield comes around everybody. "What was that for?" Angel asks as he slows back a little to talk to the two teens. "That was a temporary invincibility spell. It'll only last for probably a week or two." Shane explains to Angel. Angel nodded and headed back to the front of the group. Raheem started moving closer to Shane and once they were close enough Raheem locked his hand with Shane and they both smiled.  
  
Faith and Kateema started giggling after they heard Shane and Raheem talking and then lock hands. While walking Cordelia closed her eyes and started moaning. "What's up with this chick?" Kateema asked. "Vision." Angel said as he helped up Cordy. "What was it?" Jaime asked. "A demon attacking a group of kids at a restaurant or something." Angel and friends looked at Kateema and Faith. "The only restaurant place I know about is Rita's Diner." Kateema replied. "Where is it?" Gunn asked. "Round the corner." Kateema added as they quickened the pace.  
  
Around the corner there was a group of kids laughing it up in front of Rita's Diner. The gang ran over to the group. "You can't stay here. Something is coming after you." Angel addressed the group. The group of teens continued to laugh. Angel then put on his "game face" and that scared the group into running. All of a sudden the ground started shaking and everyone went flying to the ground. The ground opened up and a scaley faced demon rose up. Raheem jumped up and walked towards the demon. "Who are you?" The demon laughed at Raheem's question and back fisted him.  
  
He flew into the parking lot of Rita's Diner, which was huge. Everyone got up and attacked the demon at one time. Faith was thrown into Kateema who rolled backwards a few feet. Angel was kicked in the chest and flew onto Wesley, Gunn, and Fred. Riley attacked with all his might and so did Jaime. Surprisingly, the two kept up a good fight with him until everyone who could fight was able to do battle again. Raheem got up and shook his head. He looked up and saw his friends being pummeled. He went over to a rail and yanked it off its hinges.  
  
He snuck up behind the demon and smacked him hard as hell. That hit diverted the demon's attention to Raheem. The demon took the railing from Raheem and smacked him with it. Raheem went flying into the parking lot again this time breaking down someone's car. Shane's eyes did the werewolf glow again the demon went flying threw the air. Angel got up and helped his team up. Shane ran over to the parking lot and everyone followed. He pulled Raheem off the car and started shaking him. The Angel team started crowding around the two. Shane put his hand over Raheem's heart and Jaime did the same thing.  
  
Soon the whole gang had their hand over the other person's hand, which was over Raheem's heart. A glow started coming from Raheem's heart. Raheem suddenly sat up gasping for air. Shane started hugging Raheem and again the group did the same. "Uhh.I got one hell of a headache." Raheem said holding his head. They made it to the airport and got on the airplane. The flight was about 4 or 5 hours long but they made it to L.A. airport without anyone having to use their spell abilities for any reason what so ever. Off the plane they walked to the hotel.  
  
Soon after they were attacked by the six Ginions. Raheem ran and tackled the leader of the ginions. Faith, Kateema, Riley, Jaime, Shane, Angel, Wesley and Gunn attacked soon after. Kateema flipped ginion 3 on its back but another threw her into a tree. Angel was punched and thrown and so were the others. Shane drop-kicked a demon off of Jaime. "Thanks." Shane nodded and resumed fighting with ginion 2. Raheem and ginion 1 were getting hardcore with the fighting. He spinning heel kicked it in the face and then kicked it in the chest. Ginion 1 back fisted Raheem and threw him into a car.  
  
Riley tackled ginion 6 off Angel and fought with all his fighting strength. Gunn jump kicked ginion 5 backwards. Suddenly, the ginions all became as strong as the three and a half slayers and threw the people off them. The six ginions got together and started chanting. "What the hell are they chanting?" Raheem asked and looked at Shane. Kateema and Faith dropped to the floor and starting groaning with pain. Soon after Jaime and Raheem did the same. "What's going on?!" Shane yelled angrily at the six ginions. Kateema and the slayer crew had stopped groaning and started to get woozy.  
  
The slayer crew passed out from the pain. Shane shook each one of the kids but none of them woke up. Angel and the others surrounded the kids but were warded off by the ginions. Shane looked at the kids and then at the ginions. "Suplementario!" Shane yelled. The ginions backed up and disappeared. Angel carried Kateema in his arms. Wesley carried Faith. Gunn carried Jaime and Riley carried Raheem. The gang carried the slayer crew to the hotel and took them up to different rooms. Raheem was put in room 5, Kateema in room 3, Faith in room 1, and Jaime in room 2. Shane watched over Raheem while Cordy and Fred watched over Kateema and Faith and Wesley watched over Jaime. "What's wrong with them?" Angel asked worried.  
  
Shane sat by the side of Raheem's and waited for him to awaken. After a day or two Kateema was the first to show signs of awakening. "Where am I?" she asked. "The hotel. Are you okay?" Fred said. Kateema nodded and Fred smiled. Next it was Faith and then it was Jaime. Raheem was last to awaken. "What happened?" Raheem asked. "Those ginions did something to put you guys to sleep or something." Wesley answered. "It was awful. The pain was just too much." Jaime said finally speaking. "Now that we're awake fill us in on this thing we have to fight." Faith said standing up followed by Kateema.  
  
"This thing we fight is pure evil. Its name is Gargon. It sends out the ginions to get valuables from humans to power up the golden Chalice." Angel said. "What's the Golden Chalice?" Kateema asked. "It's a powerful chalice that, when the user drinks from it, the user has all this power and he/she becomes invincible. The user also gains the power of ten slayers. It's stronger than anything. We have to get the chalice from Gargon before he has enough power to defeat us all." Angel continued. "Let's go then. We can't sit around here and wait for it to just happen." Raheem said as Faith, Kateema, and Jaime stood up.  
  
"Yeah but where are we gonna go? Where is he located? These are just a few things that you should think about." Wesley said. Kateema rolled her eyes. "Well, I gotta proposition for ya. You do the work and you call us when you're finished." Kateema said as she headed for the door. "Right on." Faith said giving Kateema a high five. Raheem shrugged and followed. Jaime hesitated but left also. Shane, Gunn, and Fred chased after them. Riley decided to stay with Angel and Wesley while they worked. "Okay here's what we do: Raheem take this street. Me and Faith'll take this street and you three go that way." Kateema said giving out orders.  
  
The group split up and went their separate ways. Shane started to talk to Raheem about their plans when this was all done. "What do you wanna do when this is all done?" he asked as Raheem shrugged. They both smiled but soon their attention was diverted to a woman screaming. They ran as fast as they could up the street until they saw what was attacking the woman. "Vampires!" Shane said gritting his teeth. Raheem smiled and attacked the two vampires. Shane fought one of the vampires to keep him off Raheem's hands. Shane back kicked the vampire and then staked him.  
  
Raheem kicked and punched the vampire around before staking him. Shane and Raheem helped the woman up and she thanked them before going on her way. Then Shanes and Raheem's pagers beeped with the same message: We found something! Hurry! They ran back to the hotel and met up with Kateema, Faith, Gunn and Fred. They went inside and were greeted by Wesley and Riley with news. "We found something. It says that the slayers who come together will be able to overcome the evil with the aid of a Sumerian spell." Wesley said as Riley nodded.  
  
"Who knows a Sumerian combination spell?" Kateema asked and then turned to Shane. "What? Okay..okay. I know some Sumerian spells. I've heard of that one. I'll get started. I'll need some help from you guys." Shane said grabbing Fred and Gunn. Raheem flipped up his foot long stake and caught it with his right hand. "We've gotta find this guy okay? Let's go search for him." Raheem said as he headed towards the front door which suddenly opened and the 6 Ginions came running through. Ginion 1 bull rushed Raheem backwards.  
  
Jaime waved his hand and all the ginions went flying off their feet. Shane noticed this then looked at Jaime. "No magic. Jus telekinesis." Jaime said understanding the look Shane gave him. Shane looked hurt for a second but shrugged it off. The 6 ginions got up and started to attack again. Raheem flipped up and kicked ginion 1 backwards. Kateema and Faith double-teamed ginions 3 and 6. Jaime fought off ginion 2 while Riley and Angel started on ginion 4 and 5. There was carnage everywhere in the hotel. Cordelia was attacking ginion 4 with a broomstick.  
  
Riley got thrown into a wall and was really hurt. Angel almost stabbed by the horns of a ginion. Carnage everywhere and everyone was playing a part. Suddenly the door shot open and a teen figure entered. The ginions started to howl in pain and then disappeared. Everyone got up and looked towards the door. "Hi.dad."  
  
|(Ending Theme plays) | | | |Executive Producer | |Raheem Mcknight | |Co-Starring |  
  
|Ginion | |Cheyenn| |1 | |e | |Ginion | |Joseph | |2 | | | |Ginion | |Harry | |3 | | | |Ginion | |J.R. | |4 | | | |Ginion | |Nathan | |5 | | | |Ginion | |Gregory| |6 | | | |Vampire| |ALLEN | |#1 | | | |Vampire| |DRAKE | |#2 | | | |Vampire| |Victor | |#3 | | | |Vampire| |KEN | |#4 | | | |Vampire| |DANE | |#5 | | |  
  
|Edited By | |Raheem Mcknight | | | |Main Theme By | |Holly Knight | |Cami Elen | |Jymm Thomas | | | |Performed By | |Darling Violetta | | | |Casting By | |Raheem Mcknight | | | |Script Supervisor | |Philip Wester | | | |Script Coordinator | |Raheem Mcknight | | | |(End of theme) | | | |SPONSORS: | | | |MUTANT ENEMY INC. | |Alien: Grr arrgh! |  
  
|DAVID |Californ| |GREENWALT |ia | |Productions |LAZYDAVE| | | | |KUZUI |Sandolla| | |r | |Enterprises |Producti| | |ons |  
  
20th Century Fox 


End file.
